1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a roller attachment for a dump truck so that the weight of the dump truck and material therein may be used to weight the roller in a compacting rolling action.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior devices of this type have mounted rollers on trailing arm assemblies secured to truck axles and frames and employed hydraulic piston and cylinders for moving the trailing arms toward and away from the truck. (See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,962,950 and 3,071,051). A fixed mounting of a roller on a truck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,751 and further proposals have been made to mount rollers on spreader boxes and the like as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,258,205 and 2,762,276.
This invention eliminates the problems found with the prior art devices and discloses a more practical and conveniently operated effective roller attachment for a dump truck.